A Night on the Town
by MrsCullen8674
Summary: The Cullens decide to go to Seattle and go clubbing one night. Bella goes reluctantly. She and Edward haven't gotten married yet, so she's still human...and a virgin...might that change? Anything can happen... Chapter 2 now completed!
1. Nightmare

**Bella is still human and she hasn't married Edward yet. They've stuck to their compromise and are waiting until after the wedding to...yeah...****But will temptation get the better of them?**

**Chapter 1**

**Nightmare**

This was worse than any nightmare my subconscious could possibly generate…and it was actually happening.

Carlisle and Esme were away for a few days and Alice had the _brilliant_ idea of going to Seattle for the night to go clubbing. Fan-fucking-tastic. And of course, everyone (except ME!) thought it was the best idea they ever heard. Even Edward wanted to go, despite my infinite pleas and fits. He was so goddamn _stubborn!_ "I think you'll be surprised at how much you'll enjoy yourself, Bella. Let's have some fun," he said. Right. Fun. FUN!? How could he possibly think I could have fun in a club? He knows how much I hate parties. And _dancing_?! He certainly knew I could not dance for my life. He knew how uncoordinated I was and that I would be miserable all night long. Then he said slyly, "You know, Bells, you could just stay home…alone," and then smirked knowing I would never voluntarily choose to be without him. I also knew that he would never leave me alone while I was still human. That was another problem. If a mere mortal like myself showed up at a club with the 5 most beautiful people on the planet, what would people think? I would be humiliated.

After deliberating the pros and cons in my head (even though the cons far outweighed the pros), I decided to go because it would make Edward and the rest of them happy. I also didn't like the idea of Edward going into a club full of sweaty college girls without me as an excuse for a date. I knew I would be miserable, so I decided I would just sit in a corner (making sure I could keep tabs on my boyfr…er…fiancé...) and pout until he agreed to take me home. There. Great plan, Bella.

As soon as I gave my reluctant assent, Alice grabbed my wrist and dragged my upstairs at the speed of light.

"Now, Bella," she started, "I know Edward likes you in blue… but I was thinking something more…" she searched her closet and then I realized what she was saying.

"Whoa! No. Stop right there, Alice."

"You're not planning on wearing that, are you?" she gave a slightly disgusted look at my jeans-sneakers-sweater outfit.

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to be the center of attention tonight. I plan on being as invisible as possible," I stated resolutely. Alice tried to hide her laughter. "What? What is it?" I demanded. She just kept giggling and I knew the look in her eyes. She knew something that I didn't, which means Edward might, too. They both knew exactly what was going to happen tonight. It was so frustrating.

"Trust me, Bella, you really should put on something more…fun," she giggled again. I gave in because I knew I had exactly a 0 chance of winning this argument.

Alice and I clearly had different views on the word "fun." When I emerged from her room, I was wearing black heels that would most certainly make me sprain my ankle or worse, a pair of Rosalie's jeans (so tight I was sure they would rip the second I took one step), and some shimmery black scoop-neck tank top. Alice had spent the better part of an hour on my hair. I don't what she did, but it involved a lot of bobby pins and a curling iron. I thought I looked like a short and slightly deranged Charlie's Angel, but Alice insisted that I looked, "HOT!" as she put it. Then she managed to get me some red bangles and earrings as big as my face. When she was done, she marveled at her creation and pushed me out into the hallway. I walked down the steps, my knees wobbling each time my foot hit a stair. I don't know how Alice expected me to walk in these shoes, and then further constricting my leg movement with these jeans. Somehow, I managed to make it to the bottom without doing any face plants into the staircase and walked over to Edward.

"Finally!" he said, turning around, "We've been waiting for-" then he stopped when he saw me. He was frozen.

"It's the makeup. I look different. I'll go take it off," I said nervously.

"B-Bella," he stammered, catching me before I could get away, "You… you look… spectacular." His eyes scanned my entire body and I felt myself blush beet-red. He just took me in his arms and pressed his face into my hair. I felt him take a big breath in as he inhaled my scent. His hands were around the small of my back, bending me into him. He lightly kissed the side of my neck.

"I'm still going to be miserable. Don't get your hopes up," I assured Edward.

"Are we all ready to go?" asked Alice, coming down the stairs, looking stunning. I had left her about 30 seconds ago and she definitely did not look like that before.

I don't know how we all fit into Emmet's Jeep, but Edward and I ended up squished in the back with Jasper. The drive to Seattle should have taken at least 2 hours, but Emmet got us there in about 45 minutes. There weren't many opportunities for conversation because Emmet had the stereo turned up to max volume and everybody was singing along, even me, for the parts of the songs that I knew. Every few minutes, Edward would just look my way and I would be lost in his gaze. His eyes didn't betray any emotions, but he would just stare at me for a few seconds, then look back up front. I swear Jasper winked at him once. Edward didn't react. Why did it always seem like everybody knew something I didn't?!

We pulled up in front of a frosted glass door with a line around the block. I could hear the music before we even got there. The bouncer held a velvet rope, preventing anyone from entering. This is why I was confused when Alice and Rosalie walked right up to the bouncer, flashed him the most dazzling smiles and motioned for the rest of us to follow. It wasn't fair of them to do that to any human. The bouncer immediately opened the door for us, he didn't even seem to notice that I simply did not fit in with the rest of them.

**Hmmmm...A Night on the Town...anything could happen...right?**

**Next chapter coming soon! I know this one is kinda boring. Reviews always welcome!**


	2. Dare

**Continuation...I don't think this is so good. It sounded pretty boring when I read it back to myself. I'm not very creative right now. I'm pretty exhausted. I just wanted to finish this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**Dare**

When we walked inside, the music was deafening. We walked right into a solid horde of people moving up and down as a unit. Ugh. A club. Something I had tried to avoid throughout my high school years. The sweaty mob parted like the red sea when they caught sight of the Cullens. The vampires moved into the center of the room and the people gradually started to resume their previous activity. I caught Edward's hand and said, "I'll be over there," and motioned to a high bar table in the corner. Edward, being who he is, followed me there and said,

"Bella, you know I'm not going to leave you alone in the corner of a club. Either we sit together or we dance. Your choice."

"Edward, what if I said that I really want you to go out there and have fun with your family while I sit here and watch. I'm fine watching. But I would rather die than go out _there_." I pointed to the dance floor. "In fact, I think I want to watch," I lied, hoping he would believe me and go enjoy himself.

"Bella, it won't be any fun at all if I'm not with you." He looked into my eyes, making my face melt. No, I would not ruin the night for him too.

"Pleeeeeease, Edward. I'm really tired anyway. Just go out there." He reluctantly complied as I took my seat in the corner. He didn't look happy, but he didn't look miserable like I knew he would be if he were stuck here with me. I watched him sway and bounce with the rest of the club. I got bored. No, I got lonely. I saw a girl walk by with a tray full of martinis balanced on her hand. She offered one to me, and without thinking, I took it. I didn't even like alcohol. But was else was I doing?

As I sipped the martini (it really didn't taste that good), I glanced around for the other Cullens. I quickly found Rosalie and Emmet in the middle of a group of people. They gave new meaning to the phrase "dirty dancing." Emmet's hands were _all over _her! She had her back to him, dancing obscenely Everybody around them was just gawking at the two of them. Edward was with Alice and Jasper on the other side of the room. I saw every female pair of eyes ogling my fiancé and I wanted to leave. _Now_. I had finished my martini and was about to get up when the lady came back and offered me another one. _One more couldn't hurt, Bella. _This one tasted a lot better than the last one.

The flashing lights in the room were getting brighter every second. The beat of the music was pounding in my ears. I knew I wasn't drunk. One and a half martinis couldn't do _that _much. But I definitely felt better. I started to sway to the rhythm on my chair. I caught sight of Edward again and all I wanted to do was be near him. I left my drink on the table and walked rather unsteadily to the dance floor. I tried to wriggle in between sweaty bodies. It was hotter over here. I could feel myself starting to perspire.

I finally got to Edward. When he saw me, he immediately smiled. I went to him and lifted my head to his. As he kissed me, we started to lean to the rhythm and his hands explored my back. His mouth became more urgent on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I think we were flat-out dancing by now. How he'd gotten me to do that, I would never know. But I was dancing, and I wasn't hating it—probably because his lips still hadn't left mine. Finally, he whispered in his velvety smooth voice, "I knew you'd come around. But I thought it would take a lot more than just one drink." He chuckled.

"One and a half," I giggled. "It perked me up. So, are you going to teach me how to dance or what, Mr. Cullen?"

"You're already dancing, love. You don't need to be taught. Are you sure you're not intoxicated, Bella?"

"Of course I'm intoxicated, Edward. I'm with you." I reached up and kissed him again. This time his hand knotted in the back of my shirt. The other hand traveled up to my face and in my hair, rooting itself there. He held my face to his for a prolonged period of time. I didn't even notice the song change. It was slower now. I noticed some girls dancing on stage where the DJ was—right in front of everybody. The whole room was staring at them. _Insane_, I thought. _Why would anyone ever do that?_ But then suddenly, I wanted to be there. I wanted to be the center of attention. I think it was partially because I felt bad for coming and being completely useless, and partially because those martinis gave me just enough self-confidence.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Edward asked.

"Them," I said, motioning to the girls on stage.

"Oh, pretty crazy…"

"No…I…I think I want to."

"Want to what? Go up _there?!_ Yeah right, Bella."

"No really Edward, I really want to…"

"Bella, I think there's a greater chance of the earth spontaneously combusting than you going up there."

"You don't think I would do it, do you?"

"I know you Bella, you hate that kind of stuff."

"Well, would you _like _it if I went up there?"

"Bella, love, I can't even imagi-" and he stopped as if remembering something. A wicked smile played across his lips. I knew it.

"This is what Alice saw?! Isn't it!!"

"I'm not sure…" he said quietly, still in complete doubt.

"Well then, I'll make it come true," I said seductively, walking toward the stage…

**oooh...Some more hints...what's going to happen? I don't even know. But Alice does. lol. :) More to come. Reviews please! I want to know how much this chapter sucked.**


	3. Just Dancing

**Next chapter! I know this gets pretty out of character (for Bella, mostly), but bear with it. She's had a martini or two (but she's not drunk! I swear! I want to get that clear.) so she's feeling a little more confident that usual. ;)**

**EPOV:**

I could not believe what she was doing. _Bella? My Bella?_ No. But it certainly matched up with the bits and pieces of Alice's thoughts as I put them together…

She was walking toward the platform now, looking back at me every few steps. I'm sure my face was a sight. My mouth felt like it was hanging open as I stared at her back. She looked amazing tonight. It took all my willpower not to lose my control on the way here. She is so _sexy_ and she doesn't even realize it.

She hoisted herself onto the stage and the other girls looked at her, obviously jealous. I think the song playing now was "Won't Go Home Without You" by Maroon 5. I never really listened to it before, but it seemed perfect right now. Bella started to bounce her hips to the music, her back was to her audience. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her hands were running down the sides of her thighs then back up her torso. The two other girls up there started to climb down. All eyes were on Bella. She never did this. She _hated_ being the center of attention. I had no idea what she was doing and I don't even think _Bella_ knew what she was doing. She turned around and just kept dancing. She leaned over and I could see down her shirt. But so could about 100 other people. My cold hands itched to touch her creamy skin. Did she realize what she was doing to me? I could feel my arousal growing—physically that is.

I saw her looking at me like all this was just for me. She licked her lips. That pushed me over the edge. Instantly, I was right in front of the stage, Bella still dancing on it a foot in front of me. I reached up and she let me bring her down. Her body slid down mine as I lowered her to the floor. Her breathing was arduous and I was practically panting in lust.

"That was for you, Edward. Only you," she whispered. I kissed her fervently, my tongue entwined itself with hers. My hands went up and down her body. She was leading me to the back of the room. I followed as if in a trance. I backed her up against the wall, every inch of our bodies touching. "Oh, Edward," she gasped as I knew she felt it move against her stomach.

"Bella," I said in between kisses and caresses, "Bella…I love you…you were…amazing…up there…but we can't…do this here." She looked confused and then she realized what I wanted to do that I had denied her for months. She smiled, but then her face turned hard again.

"Edward, we won't be home for hours still. Everyone else is still dancing," she pouted. And they were. Alice and Jasper were still on the dance floor and Rosalie and Emmet…where had they gone? I didn't want to know, but just like magic I could hear Emmet's thoughts again. Way too much information. Something about Rosalie and him in a bathroom stall. Ew. Anyway, there was no way we were getting home for at least a few hours.

"Bella, we've waited this long, I think we can wait just a little bit longer," I said, even though I knew it would be painful. If I had wanted to, I could have taken her into the back or someplace, but I didn't want our first time to be in some grimy bathroom. I wanted it somewhere familiar where we could create new memories. She seemed appeased for the moment because now she had something to look forward to.

We danced (yes, we _danced_—Bella _danced_ with _me_) for at least 2 more hours. My hands caressed every part of her. She had her hands in the back pockets of my jeans and just stared into my eyes for the remainder of the night. Alice came over to us and told us they wanted to leave.

We all crammed into the jeep again and drove home. The entire ride back to Forks I had my hand resting on Bella's leg and her hand was on top of mine. Her head rested on my shoulder and just the smell of her hair was so…_intoxicating_. My other arm moved around her shoulders and hugged her closer to me. I knew we were getting close. The only thing I didn't know was—could I control myself? Or would I hurt her instead? I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and focused on what Bella had said months ago about me being _capable_ of hurting her, but that I wouldn't let myself. Then I concentrated on her heartbeat. It was getting faster and faster as we got closer and closer to home. As we pulled up in the driveway, it started hammering in her chest. I led her up the stairs, slowly, then shut the door as we entered my room…

**OMFG. Lemon coming up! Next chapter! **


	4. Sweet Dreams

**OMFG. Last chapter! **

**BPOV:**

Was this really happening? Was Edward finally going to give in? I couldn't believe it. It was like a dream (mostly because I had dreamed about this night for months now). He closed the door quietly and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure, Bella?" he asked. Of course I was sure. I had been sure ever since he said no the first time. I didn't answer, but I reached my head up to his and kissed him. He responded, but not in the usual way. He lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, his arms easily supporting my entire body weight from under my butt.

As he walked towards the bed, I got his jacket off and had started with his shirt buttons. He kicked his shoes off and set me down on the edge of the bed. I slipped his shirt off and he let me touch his perfectly sculpted chest. My Michelangelo. He lifted me off the bed again and tore down the duvet, revealing the shimmering golden sheets that reminded me of his eyes. But tonight, his eyes were a different color—black, jet black with desire. He laid me down in the middle of the bed, crawling on top of me. His hands slid underneath my shirt and he let out a low growl. I lifted my arms as he pushed my shirt off over my head. He didn't breathe for a moment when he saw me. His hands stroked my breasts and his mouth came down on mine again so hard that I couldn't get away to breathe. I gasped for air as he reached around my back to unhook my bra. His dexterous hands got it in a second and I slipped it over my arms and tossed it to the side. Once again, his hands cupped my breasts and he sighed loudly as he kissed every inch of my neck and chest. I tried to focus, though it was hard with his lips skimming over my breasts, and grabbed the waist of his jeans. I quickly undid the button and pulled down the zipper. I started to push them down, but he got there first and practically ripped them off.

We were both panting as he flipped me over again so I was on top. I was nervous, but too excited to worry about anything too much. I kissed his lips, then his throat, then his chest, down to his stomach. He groaned slightly when I put my hands around his waist. I could see it bulging in his boxers, but I was still stunned when I pulled them down. I touched it and he gasped, "Bella!" accompanied by an involuntary jerk of his hips. It was so _cold_, even colder than the rest of his body. He reached down to my waist, caressed my sides and then gripped my panties. He accidentally ripped them off, but neither one of us cared enough to say anything. I had waited for this for so long. It was happening. Edward and I. My last human experience.

As if he _could_ read my mind, he was on top of me again in half a second. He kissed me and whispered, "Ready?" softly in my ear. He slid into me with ease, but then I felt the pain. It was sharp but short-lived and then I was fine. He waited for me to nod again and then he started move on top of me. I felt him going in and out, slowly at first. Then his thrusts got faster and I made fists in the sheets, then clung to his back and streaked it with my fingernails. He kept groaning, louder and louder, "Ooh, Bella…oh…I love you…oooh…"

I felt my walls tightening around his shaft as he sped up again. He moved his hand to my center and started to massage the sensitive spot right there. He threw his head back and practically screamed my name. It was too much for me; I felt it coming and I relaxed. It felt like a wave coming over me as a came underneath Edward. He was still pushing inside me faster still.

"Edward! Oh…Edward!" I screeched. As soon as I said his name, he came too. His body slammed against mine and his eyes burned into mine. He let out the loudest grunt followed by my name and then it was over. He fell back next to me and kissed me again.

I couldn't believe what just happened. It was so incredible. I whispered, "I love you one more time before we both fell asleep.

**Yay! I hope you liked that lemony goodness. :)**

**But I'm leaving for camp tomorrow (June 27th), so I won't be able to write again until the middle of August. TTYL!**


End file.
